Zanpaktou Reflections
by Aerosophical
Summary: Zanpaktou reflect their owners after all. The summary sucks I know but take it easy on me it's my first story and oneshot


**Zanpaktou Reflections**

* * *

This is my first story and one-shot here so be easy on me! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

It was a bright and clear day in Karakura town. All was well since the defeat of Aizen and the Espada. After their defeat it seemed that there were less hollows appearing, giving Ichigo, Rukia, Ishida, Orihime, and Soul Society a badly needed break. 

It was a Monday morning around 6 AM when Rukia decided to get up to wake Ichigo, so she dressed for school and slid open her closet door quietly and walked slowly over to his sleeping body. In midway though she heard a familiar faint ringing noise coming from her closet. She figured it was another routine hollow attack. She walked over to him and couldn't help but notice the smile he wore instead of the usual scowel.

* * *

Rukia's POV 

"_He looks so relaxed, I can't help but wonder what he's dreaming about. It's been awhile since the battle with Aizen. Ever since then it seems that he can finally smile and not have to worry about a thing. His smiles are like the full moon- rare but shows." Zangetsu… funny how it means slashing moon… If he could slash the moon and shape it into a crescent he should do it more often. I guess I should wake him up now. "_

* * *

Ichigo's POV 

"_Hmph Rukia just left her closet quietly that generally means she is up to something. Well I'll just stay in bed till she decides to say something. Wonder what she's thinking about…__I wish she would just hurry up and do something it's making me nervous thinking of her just staring at me. Not like I really care anyway. Come to think of it Rukia's Zanpaktou __Sode no Shirayuki means sleeve of white snow…__ She looks beautiful when she does her dances after all her Zanpaktou is the most beautiful ice based sword in all of Soul Society … first dance white moon- funny how it relates to Zangetsu in a sense. How long can she just stand there watching me? _

* * *

"Oi! Ichigo wake up there's a hollow!" Rukia shouted in Ichigo's ear. 

"Ok Rukia no need to shout this early in the morning!"

"Baka if I didn't you would sleep through the whole day."

"Hell no your loud ass voice could be heard from all the way from Soul Society!"

"Just get up." Rukia said as she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah yeah." Ichigo stated.

* * *

Ichigo pulled out his shinigami representitive badge and pressed it against himself, turning into a shinigami. Rukia on the other hand popped a gikongan into her mouth leaving her gigai.

"Ok so where's the hollow?" he said in a bored and tired tone.

"Around ten blocks north"

They both left the window and jumped from rooftop to rooftop until they finally reached their target. Ichigo took position, but nodded off slightly when the hollow attacked him so he was thrown off slightly into a nearby tree. Rukia seeing this jumped in to help him using Sode no Shirayuki.

She shouted and said _some no mai, tsukishiro! _

A circle went around the hollow and became frozen. She then shattered the ice leaving no remains of the hollow. She ran over to Ichigo to find out that he was slightly dazed. She could sense it in his voice that he did not know what he was saying since he said "Your dances are beautiful Rukia almost as beautiful as you..." then quickly fell unconscious. She couldn't help but think that was sweet of him even if he wouldn't remember what he said when he woke up. So she kissed him lightly on the cheek and carried him back off to his house where he would wake up.

Ichigo woke up a little later after 7 AM and found that he was in his bed with Rukia watching over him. He immediately sat up and remembered what had happened between him and the hollow.

* * *

"Rukia I'm sorry for nodding off during the battle." he said in a glum tone

"It's alright but you should learn how to focus more. It's almost time for school so get up and eat breakfast."

He left for the restroom and couldn't help but think that Rukia didn't need him to protect her anymore. At least she's capable of something he thought.

He dressed in his uniform and found Rukia waiting outside for him. A smirk crossed over his features when he thought of the first time he met her and her crappy drawings.

"What the hell are you smiling about?!?"

"Just thinking about your crappy drawings."

"If you think my drawings are crappy I guess I shouldn't have saved your sorry ass from that hollow!"

"Maybe, maybe not but one thing is for sure, Rukia. "

As Ichigo smiled he said:

"I wish days like these would appear more often. Just talk or rather, argue about trivial things that didn't seem to matter. Made everything worth while after all that we've been through. Your execution, saving you in time, saving Orihime in Hueco Mundo, all of it."

"I wish you would smile more often Ichigo."

"I will when you grow taller midget!" Ichigo shouted as he ran into the restroom.

"Hey! GET BACK HERE!" Rukia screamed as he chased him.

Things seemed like they would never change.

* * *

A/N: Leave a review please it took me little over an hour to write this story so sorry if it sounded OC 

Btw I know that this story will NEVER happen but I wanted to see what might happen if Ichigo was sort of like the damsel in distress. This story sucked... I know it you know it and my grammer definately needs improving. Hell, I can't even describe things with too much detail. I basically put punctuation marks where ever I feel like it.

Sorry for my uber sucking ness.


End file.
